Final Showdown
The Final Showdown is the final mission in Bully, as well as the last boss fight. It is available in Chapter 5, and starts automatically after Complete Mayhem. The Mission Intro Jimmy has just entered the school building. Edgar Munsen has knocked out three of the Bullies. Jimmy congratulates him on a job well done, and sends him out to go try and get the kids to stop fighting now that the clique leaders are knocked out. As Edgar leaves, Seth Kolbe and Max MacTavish attack Jimmy. Seth tackles him and steals his slingshot. Russell, enraged, chases them off. Right then, Gary taunts Jimmy over the intercom saying "Your attention please: Jimmy is complete human trash". He finally appears, and they exchange insults. Jimmy then gives chase. Gary flees through the door that leads up to the under-construction bell tower. Chase Gary Jimmy must chase Gary up the bell tower. It is still full of construction materials and like an obstacle course. Jimmy has to tightrope across planks spanning gaps in the scaffolding, and dodge wheelbarrows full of cinderblocks and other building materials that Gary tries to dump on Jimmy's head. Gary taunts him with a monologue the entire way. Up on top of the tower, the bells are ringing, and they fall. Once Jimmy has made his way around them, he and Gary have a verbal showdown that ends when Gary insults Jimmy's mother. Jimmy tackles Gary off the edge of the roof, and they land on the scaffolding above the Principal's office. If at any point Jimmy gets knocked out during this part, he starts at the beginning of the chase. Fight Gary Gary is, surprisingly, not a tough fighter. He uses straight punches and a kick to the groin, but he's light. Jimmy can bowl him over with a shoulder barge. He's also not immune to being grappled. At a few points during the fight, Gary will pin Jimmy against the edge of the scaffolding. He will again taunt Jimmy. If Jimmy doesn't push him back, Gary spins Jimmy away from the edge and slams him through the scaffolding, breaking it. If Jimmy does push back, Gary falls backwards and breaks the scaffolding when he trips. When Gary's life bar is empty, they fall into the Principal's office, through the skylight. Epilogue Crabblesnitch has been tied to his chair, but has heard the entire conversation between Gary and Jimmy. Finally willing to listen to Jimmy, he expels Gary on the spot. Jimmy confronts him about his treatment of Zoe after Mr. Burton harassed her, and he fires Burton and re-enrolls Zoe. And finally, he mentions the help that Petey gave him, and Crabblesnitch appoints Petey as Head Boy. The scene fades with Jimmy walking out to the front steps of Bullworth with Pete, Russell, Johnny, Ted, Mr. Galloway, Ms. Phillips, Mandy, Eunice, Earnest, Algie, Ricky, Edgar and Edna applauding at him. Zoe comes up, hugs him, and they kiss as the credits roll. Music *Final Showdown is also a Bully song. Trivia *Edgar beats up Trent Northwick, Ethan Robinson, and Davis White. The same three bullies who try to accost Jimmy when he first arrives at Bullworth Academy in Chapter 1. *As the game credits roll, the player has no to choice to watch them to go onto Chapter 6. *After you get the Slingshot confiscated, you can still use the cheat to get it back. ways to fail *get knocked out *fall off ledge while chasing Gary *attack Gary while chasing him Category:Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Storyline Missions Category:Boss fights